Skinny Love
by Delena life
Summary: Chuck a prince, Blair his slave. What happens when love is stronger than any possession, money or belief? When two people are so different, but so equal? Read and find out. Trigger Warning: eating disorder.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is Blair and Chuck only. I love them.**

**Warning: Eating disorder and some violence (nothing extreme)**

**Skinny Love**

Blair lost everything. Her father was selling her to be a slave, because he would get lots of money. And 'they needed money'. More than they needed her own daughter. They would be happy, they said.

When she got to the castle, the beautiful castle, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her face pale from purging everything she ate before. Even like that, she looked gorgeous.

While her parents and the king were making business, she overheard she was going to serve the prince: Charles Bass. She didn't feel scared anymore, she felt _numb_.

The shook of hands and the signing of a contract. And they were gone. And Blair Waldorf was gone.

" Go to the slaves' room and put on your uniform. Then, clean my son's bedroom, it's nasty." Blair gritted her teeth but did not answer. She didn't like bossy people. Not with her, anyways.

She immediatly found the room. It looked like a basement, cold as hell and luckily, her bed was next to the window.

She changed quickly into the awful vests and went down the hall, looking for the prince's room. When she opened a door.

" EW!" She gasped when she saw a very handsome dark haired man in the bed with a woman, who had a dress just like hers.

" Who the hell are you?" He asked.

" I was sent to clean your room." She said simply. She surprised him because she didn't say 'Master' or 'Sir' or anything minimaly polite.

" You must be new in here." He said, still just covered with the blankets. She felt suddenly uncomfortable because she was sure the slave wasn't in bed with him because she wanted to.

" Yes." There was something about her eyes that intrigued him. Her eyes were cold and pained. She was probably forced to be there.

" Well, talk to me with manners. Don't ever forget. I'm your _master_ you're my _slave_."

" Okay, I'm sorry _Master_." She tried not to make it sound the most horrible word in the world, she did, but she just couldn't say that without rebuff. He smirked.

" Now, clean my room. And you" he said, pointing to the other girl. "Get out of my bed. Slaves are not alowed here." This time Blair rolled her eyes. Who did he think he was? The girl was a human. She had feelings. She wasn't a fucking toy to play with.

" What was that, slave?" He asked.

" Blair. My name is Blair." She muttured. " And that girl didn't deserve that! You can't do that kind of things! She's a human! She should be free!" He slapped her. Hard. She fell backwards.

" Do not _ever _talk to me like that. Ever." She looked at him, finally some fear showing in her eyes. " Now clean all this."

And Blair did. And she did it quietly. She changed the sheets, cleaned the floor, the windows and thed dust from the furniture. When she was done, she was ready to leave the room when she noticed lots of books in a shelf. She felt the temptation hitting her and finally took one off. And she started reading 'Sherlock Holmes'. It was so funny and she felt very good savoring every single word.

* * *

><p>When Chuck Bass was back to his room, found it perfectly clean and tidied. Finally, the girl came to her senses. His surprise couldn't be bigger when he found her sitting on the floor, reading. He looked at the book. His favourite.<p>

And the girl was so absort in her reading she didn't feel someone coming in.

And Chuck didn't say a word, because she looked gorgeous focusing on her perusal. The minutes passed and Chuck realized it was ridiculous to allowed something like that.

He faked a cough. Blair looked up and shock and fear passed through her eyes.

" I'm so sorry. You were gone and I ended cleaning, and I was tired and I was leaving and I saw the book and it's the only one of the colection I never read and... I'm sorry Master." He smirked at her concerned face and she handed him the book. He shook his head.

" I won't read what a slave touched." Blair's eyes widened and she could feel the anger raising on her body. When she finally calmed down, she said.

" Ok." And he was surprised with her short answer, no fire in it, just coldness.

" Now go to your room and I'm just sparing you because you are new in here. Tomorrow you'll be up at 5.00 am, and you'll make my breakfast." She nodded and went upstairs. When the meal came, she was starving. So she ate, she ate the awful food. Then her stomach made the normal noise after she ate and her head started saying.

_They gave you away because you were too fat._

_You are so ugly not even the prince will want to scew you._

_Your parents hated you. _

So she ran to the little bathroom of the slaves and sticked her finger down her throat, emptying her stomach from everything. The food coming out of her, and so her _life_. Her_ fire_.

And she wanted to die, she did, because she would never be free and happy, because her parents took that choise away from her. And she cried. She cried until she had no more tears.

And after that, she got up and went to bed, looking at the snow falling out of the window. She wished she was there. And that she was dying from hypothermia.

And then, she fell into the most dreamless sleep of her life.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, her head was aching like heck and her stomach was groaning in pain from her acts after dinner.<p>

She ignored it and woke up. OH MY GOD! It was 5.10 am and she still was like that. She quicly left the bed and made Charles' breakfast. She made it perfectly (she had always cooked very well) and took it to his bedroom. He was reading in his bed, this time, alone.

" Excuse me?" She asked, knocking.

" Come in." He said, his voice calm. She entered the room and handed him the tray with his food. " You may go now?"

" And what do I do?" She asked. He noticed something different about her. Her eyes were dull, her face was really pale and the dress seemed to be baggier. He had always been a great observer.

He ignored her question and asked " Did you eat your dinner yesterday?"

She blushed in embarrassment. Did he know? No, he couldn't know. " Of course, Master." She said, trying to change the subject. She ate the meal, she just didn't keep it down.

_She is smart. But I'm Chuck Bass. _He thought.

" Very good. Anything else after that?" She shivered. _Bulimia_. What an awful, embarrassing word.

" N-no. After that I went to bed, my Lord." _My Lord? __What the hell? _Blair wasn't that polite. Not to him anyways.

" Fine." He snapped at her. " Because I want something you can give me." He pulled her close and started untying her dress. She pushed him away quickly. Tears were falling from her eyes. She ran upstairs and locked herself in the slaves' room.

Chuck sighed at her rejection but decided not to keep it further. He ran upstairs and tried to open the door. It was locked. He heard sobs.

" Blair? Open the damn door or I'll break it." He threatened.

" I don't want to do that!" She screamed. She was sitting on the window, her legs outside. " I could be _dead _right now, just a simple push, and I would be falling down and trying to fly."

He flinched at her words. God, he never had to deal with suicidal slaves.

" Blair, open the door." He roared.

" For what purpouse? You raping me? Using me? Making me feel like a slut? Beating me up?"

" Blair-" He started, softly.

" NO!" She shouted. "I don't want _that _being taken from me." Her voice was weak, pained. He sighed. She was a virgin. That was rare on his slaves. But he wouldn't rape her. He never raped any girl against her will. He had principles.

" Blair, come out and I won't take anything from you."

" Would you miss me?" She said, this time more calm.

" What?"

" If I was dead. Would you miss me?" She repeated. He stood there, too shocked to move. No one ever asked him that. Of course he would miss her. She was the only interesting slave he's ever had. And, ironicaly, the only one who doesn't want to sleep with hi,.

" Yes." He decided to tell the truth and she tried to find some hint that he was lying. She jumped to the room's floor and went to the door.

" I'm sorry." She whispered, crying.

" Just open the door." He sounded tired. She unlocked the door and sank into the floor. The window still opened, the room still cold. He bent over and helped her up, putting her looking into his deep brown eyes. She shifted her look to the floor. "What the hell, Blair? That's the poorest behavior I've ever seen." She looked at him, terrified.

" I-"

" No. Let me finish." She instantly closed her mouth. " You behaved really bad, Blair. What were you going to do? Kill yourself?"

She took it as a rethoric question so she keeped quiet.

" Answer me!" His scream echoed through the room.

" Yes." She sighed. " Yes, I was going to kill myself. And I felt good and I wish I did i!" He slapped her again. Silly girl, couldn't she realize how precious she was?

She started crying again and this time he hugged her, smelled her hair. She burried her face on his chest and grasped his expensive shirt.

Neither of them talked. Neither of them. Because he was hugging a slave and she was hugging a prince. And they knew it was wrong, but it felt so damn right.

Then her stomach started growling. She was hungry, he noticed. And it wasn't even lunch time. She wouldn't take it until dinner. He took her hand and she looked at him shyly. He noticed the mark of his hand was on her cheek and felt really guilty. But he had to treat her like any other slave. No, because any other slave would have a very severe punishment.

He sat her in the dinner room. It was huge, sublime. Excessive. " I can't eat in here. " She commented. He looked at her.

" No, you can't. But you will." She nodded and he prepared the food. It tasted good, Blair noticed, for a prince who is supposed to be mommy's boy.

" I know what you are thinking. How is it so good for a mommy's boy? Well, guess what? I'm not one. I love being rich, I mean I have money for prostitutes and girls want to sleep with me and all that crap, what also has to do with me being this gorgeous." Cocky.

" You praise yourself good." She stated. She wished she could do the same.

After the meal, he helped her getting up. It was 12.00, so his parents were home. " Go upstairs. And don't mention it to anyone. if you do, you'll have a very dour chastisement." She nodded and prepared herself to leave, but before she looked at him.

" Thank you, whatever-your-name-is." He laughed and didn't take it as an offence.

" I'm Chuck."

" Then, thank you, Chuck." She said, her voice soft. Then she started feeling bad because she ate so much and must look like a fat girl. She turned around and when she was about to leave he called her.

" Blair?" She turned around. " You are welcome." She nodded and ran away. When she entered the room she realized she must be blushing. Then she thought _I'm such a whore. I'm falling in love with my Master, the monster who slapped me and played me. _And she saw again the tons of food she ate.

And she headed to the bathroom and stick a finger down her throat, as in the usual ritual. She had done it since her father started beating her up. When she was 13.

And she couldn't stop.

_Because there was no control._

When she got to bed she saw the book she started reading and a new one, each one with a note. In the first one it said, in a very beautiful script: '_You never ended it, so here it is. -Chuck'_, and in the second one it was written '_You'll be alright. -Chuck' _with the book _Les Miserábles. _Blair smiled and her eyes started closing without her permission.

_Come on Skinny Love..._

* * *

><p><strong>Good, Bad?<strong>

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story is Blair and Chuck only. I love them.**

**Warning: Eating disorder and some violence (nothing extreme)**

**my tumblr: **

**Skinny Love**

Blair woke up from a nightmare, where her father would beat her and Chuck looked at her and told her how useless and worthless she was. She was crying and shaking.

She got downstairs for a while because she felt weak after purging. And hungry. Very hungry. She walked to Chuck's room and she noticed the light was on. She knocked.

" Come in." His face lightened up a bit when he saw her. " Hey Blair."

" H-hey Chuck." She said, shyly. Scared he would be mad of her using his first name.

" It's okay, just don't do that in front of other people, ok?" She nodded. When he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and her pale face, his eyes narrowed. " What is wrong?" He asked.

" N-nothing." She said, looking down at the floor.

" What did I tell you about lying, Blair? Do not forget I'm still your master. I own you." She let a tear slid down her cheek and he got up, quickly brushing it away.

" I-I had a bad dream." She was trembling, he noticed.

" You still have those?" He managed to joke. She, however, didn't smile and nodded. Her eyes were dead and she felt nothing. _Nothing_.

" I'm hungry." She spoke lowly, scared he would be mad and hit her. He was about to kiss her cheek but she shrank her body. Then, he got very worried. " Please don't hit me, I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" She cried out.

" Shh, calm down. I won't hurt you. It's ok to be hungry, Blair." He sighed.

She hugged him. Very tight. He drew circles on her back and whispered comforting words on her hear. " I'm hungry." She repeated once again. He nodded and took her to the kitchen.

After they ate some food, she noticed she was too fat for the tons of food she ingered. She wasn't pretty enough, smart enough, skinny enough. She was too fat, ugly and her boobs were too small. She wasn't just enough.

She ran to the bathroom, ignoring Chuck's calls and made herself throw up once again.

When Chuck got there, she had already flushed the toilet and was lying against the cold floor.

" Hey, what is wrong?" She looked at him and made herself get up in the moment. He couldn't know. It was _pathetic. _

_Bulimia_.

" I wasn't feeling great. I guess I can't take food at this hours of the night." He didn't buy it, but didn't say any more.

" Are you tired?" He asked. His parents were in their royal sleep so they wouldn't hear them.

" No, I slept for the whole afternood, Chuck." He looked at her again. " Is it wrong to call you Chuck? I'm sorry, I just thought..."

" No, no. I was just thinking that if you're not jaded you could follow me to the fountain."

" Won't the queen be mad?" She asked, fear eminent on her tiny voice. He shook his head. " Then, I'd love to escort you. At this time no one will hear us anyways." He laughed at her thinker face. She was so wise. He liked her for that. He admired her for that.

He took her hand and they sneak out the door, running through the gardens like two children. It was snowing.

" At my place it never snows." She noticed. He looked at her again.

" It doesn't?"

" Nope. My parents would be mad if I went to snow anyways. They don't like me. If they did they wouldn't give me away, don't you agree?" She asked, her voice pure and innocent.

" They love you, Blair. I'm sure they do." _Liar._

" No, they don't. Neither of them loves me. I'm useless to them." She admitted. His eyes narrowed. Why was she so sure about that?

" How can you be so sure?" Tears were up in her eyes. Did she tell him? No, he wouldn't understand. He was just like her father, so he wouldn't understand her.

" Nothing. " She said, slowly, afraid to enrage him. But he just nodded, because he could see how hard it was to her. Maybe he wasn't bad at all. Maybe he was a good guy. She hadn't caught him with any other girl yet, so it was progress.

" I have a step-sister." She smiled. " Her name is Serena and she's 15, just like you. Maybe you'd get along. My father and her mother got married after my mom died, so the woman you see everyday with him is Lily Van Der Woodsen. Serena isn't really a princess because she isn't daughter of my dad and her mom isn't royalty."

" She seems lovely." Blair would love to have friend. But there was a problem. " What if she doesn't want to be friends with a slave? What if Lily doesn't let her?"

" Serena does whatever she pleases. She's a bit of a bitch, but a good kind. She never judges people like that. She's dating a very poor village guy, Dan."

" Oh, ok. She seems wonderfull." Blair sighs. " And she must be really beautiful too." Chuck looks at her surprised. That girl has self-esteem issues, that is obvious. And she's gorgeous.

" I've seen better." Blair blushes under Chuck's gaze.

" Like that slave you were in bed with?" She asked. _Jealousy. _

" No, like _you_." She blushed. " And you look beautiful when you blush." He smirked. Ugh she hated that smirk. He was so beautiful and his eyes were so brown. Damn.

" That's unfair." She yelled. He just giggled. When she noticed she kissed his cheek. When the red lips brushed his soft cheek, he felt a way he never had. Like if he had known her his whole life.

" I've got an idea." She said. He looked at her expectantly. " We could play truth or dare." What? " I never played. My dad said it was for whores." She muttured. His eyes narrowed. " Unless you don't won't to." His eyes softened once again.

" I think we could play. You need to experience it. And with me, there comes lots of experiences." She giggled.

" Okay, then." He took her hand and lead her to the bench under the tree. When they sat she got closer to him due to the coldness. " Aren't you cold?" She asked. He shook his head. " But it's snowing."

" I know. But my clothes are warm and your dress is the poorest tissue I've ever seen." She nodded.

" It doesn't matter. I'm used to be cold. I always had the coldest room on the house. The basement you know? But it was a bit warmer than my first room." She admitted. He frowned. How used they treat her? "Ok, let's play! Truth or dare?" She asked.

" Dare." He smirked.

" Mmm, you have to... take of your shirt and throw yourself to the snow." She laughed like a fool and he smiled seeing her so happy.

" Fine, if I die in cold it's your fault!" He faked a cough.

" Don't be a little prince!" She mocked and he laughed at her childish tone. He took off his shirt and she couldn't do nothing more than admire his God body. He made snow angels and all that crap. She giggled when he took her hand and pushed her to him.

" NO! Don't forget I have no more clothes than this. Then I'll sleep with my clothes wet." He just shook his head and smiled, getting up and helping her up too.

" My turn." He said. " Truth or dare?"

She was too scared to say dare like him. " Truth." She muttured. He smiled encouragently.

" What was your nightmare about?" He asked. She flinched and he noticed her eyes' colour changing. " It will stay between us, you have my word."

" I-It was about some things in the past."

" Not good enough."

" My father was hitting me and you were watching and mocking me." She said, lowly. His face drowned. " Now you see why I didn't want to tell you."

" You dad used to hit you?" He asked.

" Nah, nah! My turn. " She said, smiling. He smiled back. " Truth or dare?"

" Truth."

" Were you ever in love?" She asked, curious eyes like a child in the Zoo.

" I don't know if it was love. I just know she broke my heart. I don't trust women. They just want to get laid and then leave." Blair looked at him, slighly offended. " Not you, of course."

" If she broke your heart, then you loved her." Blair stated. " People just break a heart when the other person lets them." He was rather than surprised with her logic. She was smart, too smart to be a slave for the rest of her life. And to be sad for the rest of her life.

" I don't know what love is." Chuck told her.

" Everyone knows what love is. Everyone felt it. At least once. It might be for an object, a colour, a person, a mother, a father, a brother, a boy, a girl, a fat person, a skinny one. Love is always love. People forgot what love means. And then they forgot what was the real porpouse of the living ones."

" And what is the porpouse?" He asked, not rude, just amazed.

" To be loved." She said simply. " You were born to make sense in the world, to make others miss you. And, when no one is able to love you, then you have no point being here. No sense. Then you are _worthless_." That was what Blair always felt, _worthless_, _not skinny enough_, _not pretty enough_, _not talented enough_, _not smart enough_.

" Okay, this is getting depressing. My turn. Truth or dare?"

" Dare." Because she didn't want to answer anything more about her life.

" I dare you to... take off that dress." She blushed.

" Pervert!" She screamed, mockingly. He laughed along with her. "Ok, I'll do it." She took off the dress slowly and he looked at her skinny body. Too skinny body, yet perfect. She was beautiful. Then, she put it on quickly. "Happy?"

" _Very_." She rolled her brown eyes.

" Truth or dare, Chuck?" She asked, wanting to keep the game up. He thought about it for a second.

" Dare." She made a strange movement with her eyebrows and he smirked. He still had an effect on a woman.

" I dare you to raise my body to the sky." She said. He smiled at her strange yet beautiful request.

" Okay. get up." He ordered. She did so. He put his hands in each side of her hips and pulled her up easily. She was like a feather.

" Wow, this is so fun." He rotated her over the air, like a daddy does to her daughter. And it was the reason she asked him to do it. She needed to feel like her father loved her and did it while she was a tiny girl. " I feel like a bird. I feel like I have wings!" She giggled. He smiled and finally put her down. " Thank you Chuck."

" Thank _you_, Blair." He replied. " Now, truth or dare?" She wasn't scared to do anything anymore. She was getting braver. She could tell him anything she knew it. It was like this game was bounding them to another level.

" Truth." She answered quickly.

" Fine, so... how were you treated at home?"

" I never had a home." She admitted. " I was born as a mistake, so my father didn't like me. Because I was born a girl. And girls are useless. He didn't want me to learn anything but domestic work. But I wanted to learn, I wanted to be educated. So I learnt it all by myself. Then, my dad started beating me up because I was 'nothing' and couldn't do anything right and my mom was the worst mother ever. She ignored me, every day. And she brought me down. We were rich but my dad lost in in pocker. And it got worst." A single tear rolled down her eye. Chuck brushed it away. He knew how hard it was to her to tell this. " And then they told me they were selling me. And I was going to be even more mistreated than in there. And that I deserved nothing more than misery. Then I was gone from home and when you slapped me, it always remembered me of my house."

" I'm sorry." He told her truthfully.

" It's okay. I deserved it." He looked at her angrily.

" NO, YOU DIDN'T! You deserved NOTHING of this! It was not YOUR fault!" He yelled and she cried a bit more. He hugged her close as if she would break if he was apart. And the truth is that she felt good in his grasp.

" I'm sorry for making you mad." She whispered.

" I am not mad, Blair. I'm just- It's so much to take in. I don't know why but you aren't like the other slaves. Not to me, anyways. The others are sex and work. You are the only one I've ever had something close to a friendship. But don't ever forget. I'm your master and you are my slave." She nodded. " Okay, let's go inside. It's getting late and you seem tired. "

She yawned. " No I'm not tired." She said.

" Yes you are, now obey. You're mine remember?"

" Yes, master." She told him. And the word master didn't sound like an insult but it still sounded bad, informal.

" Blair?" She looked at him. " Never call my anything other that Chuck when it's no one around." She smiled shyly and kissed his cheek. He looked at her.

" I'm sorry. " She told him, scared.

" Blair, you have nothing to be sorry for, ok?" She nodded, but she didn't believe it.

" But I'm worthless." She said softly.

" No you aren't. You are the most intelligent girl I've ever met. Don't forget that." He told her. She looked away. " You are."

And then they entered the house and it all started over.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Review please, that makes me keeping the story up.**

**Thanks to anyone that is reading this and I'll let you know I love you. **

**Xoxo -Gossip Girl ahah ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Chair story only. **

**Warning: eating disorder**

**Skinny Love**

Blair needed _control_. Control on her eating, on her life. But she would never be free. Not talking about being a slave. _Bulimia_. Pathetic. Her mind was spinning and saying that she was disgusting for doing it. For not being able to diet. For not being enough. For being friends with her master and wishing, maybe it could be more than friends. _Disgusting_.

She hadn't kept a meal down since she got there. It used to be an ocasual thing. Now it was permanent, she couldn't officially keep food down. And that was rather pathetic to her.

She was there for days and all she could think of was how fat she was and how selfishly her stomach had consumed some of the calories she had eaten. _Bulimia_.

She wanted to run away, never come back. But she didn't have a place to go.

_A home._

And her father was the least person she ever wanted to see again and so was her mother. For Blair, these two were _dead_. And she knew it was an awful thing to say about her own parents, but it wasn't her fault they treated her badly since she was a child. She was pure.

The thing that most scared her in the world was Chuck finding out about her eating disorder. He would hate her. He would slap her. He would be mean to her.

" Blair?" He asked, as he got to the slaves' room. It was a routine now. He wanted to wake her up, it was getting late in the morning. She moved herself in the hard bed and felt the cold hair. She sat in the bed immediately.

" Good morning." She yawned. Chuck noticed she had black circles under her eyes.

" Are you okay?" She nodded, but then she started coughing. " What is wrong?"

" Nothing." She mumbled as she tried to get up but her legs couldn't take her weight. _What the heck is wrong? _Blair thougt. She had never been sick. Her head was spinning and she couldn't see.

" CHUCK! Chuck!" She screamed in panick. He ran to her and catched her before she could hit the floor and placed her in the bed once again, covering her with the wispy sheet of her bed.

_She'll be too cold just on this. _Then, he decided to take the girl to his room and closed the door behind them. He placed her skinny, fragile body on the bed. What was wrong with her?

_Do I call the doctor? Won't that seem too caring? She's a slave, after all. _His mind was battling against his heart, and finally, he decided it was better for him (and for her) that his parents didn't know he called a doctor for a miserable slave. Only Blair wasn't one. She was so much more.

After about an hour of waiting she opened her chocolate brown eyes and stared into his deep ones.

" What happened?" She asked.

" I could ask exactly the same, Blair." He said, a bit coldly. " Were you sick?" She shook her head. " Are you feeling alright? Don't you dare to lie." She didn't answer and reflected. Was she feeling ok? No, she was hungry as heck.

" Answer me." He said, his voice still low and calm.

" No, not really. But I'm not sick." She explained, hoping he would and wouldn't understand at the same time.

" What do you mean?" He asked, truly confused. Was she depressed? No, that doesn't make people faint. Wasn't she eating properly? No, she had been eating with him lots of times in this past days. Then his memory flashed. All the visits to the bathroom after eating, all the sounds he heard from downstairs at the night. _Bulimia. _Blair was _bulimic. _

" What do you mean, Blair?" She noticed by his eyes the realization, but he still needed the confirmation from her. And her body was a battlefield, because she was scared of admiting. She knew that when she said it out loud, he would never look at her the same way. But he could tell when she lied. So that wasn't an option.

" I just did _that _once." She lied and told the truth at once. His face would be comic if she wasn't the victim. From hurt, to anger, to pain, to something she had never seen on his eyes.

" When?" He asked. She sighed. She didn't know how to keep the lie up.

" Yesterday?" She tried. He wanted to slap her, really, but he couldn't.

" Blair, Blair, what did I tell you about lying? Don't." His eyes and voice were dangerous and she was scared of the unknown Chuck Bass.

" Okay, it wasn't once or twice! I have been doing it since I was 13!" She yelled, tears falling from her eyes. He shook his head, this couldn't be true. He was kind of _disappointed_. And he wanted to help her.

" Blair..." She was sobbing on her hands now, despair eminent on her shaking body. " Blair, look at me." She did as he told her. Her eyes were so sad, paranoid. Mad.

" Please." She said finally.

And if he was other, he wouldn't have understood. But he was _Chuck freaking Bass_. He wasn't other.

" We have to talk about it!" He said, exasperated.

" I don't want to, Chuck!" She screamed, her eyes filled with the inicial fire. He grabved her arm.

" BUT YOU WILL!" He shouted.

" I AM FINE!" She cried out, her voice breaking at the 'fine'. She started crying even more forcefully than before. He didn't know what do. He wanted to be angry at her, he did but seeing her crying like that seemed to make his madness go away.

He held her for a while, until the tears stopped and she closed her eyes. And he knew he was going to help her though this. Because in this moment, he didn't care if Blair was a slave and he was his master. He didn't care about her body, beauty, social class, intelligence. He just cared about _her._ Because Blair Waldorf was going to change the world someday and he knew it.

And he knew he loved her, but he could never say it out loud. Because Chuck Bass didn't do love. And because he didn't want to be the kind of Romeo and Juliet. Because we all know how that story ended.

He took her to the slaves' room, receiving confused stears from the other pretty slaves in there that he slept with. They were probably wondering why he never treated them that way, or if he was the one who hurt her.

" Just spill whatever all of you are thinking!" He screamed. They looked down. That was the difference between them and Blair. Blair didn't bite her tongue. " Whatever, slaves." Until one of them, that surprisingly he never slept with opened her mouth.

" Master, we are all wondering if you hurted Blair." She admitted. She was brave. Very brave.

" No, whatever-your-name-is-suposed-to-be. I didn't hurt her. I wouldn't think of it, actually."

" Are you in love with her?" The voice of the girl was like cristal. She wasn't any older than 15 years old.

" No, that's absurd." Chuck replied and the girl's eyes shined harder.

" What is love?" She enquired and Chuck smiled at the young girl. " I mean, Master, I was never in love with a boy. But I was in love once. I think. But you are the one who can tell me if it's true or not, that's what my mother told me. She said you're always right and I need to obey and shut the hell up. She told me I wasn't in love with _her._"

Chuck opened his mouth in shock. The girl was gay. Wow. That was shocking, actually. He waited for the girl to continue.

" After the person I loved died, my mother told me I couldn't love her anymore. But it didn't make me stop. You don't choose who you love, and who you forget. Even if it haunts you till the rest of your life. I didn't stop and I don't regret it a single day, because the memories she left me kept her alive. And then, my mother gave me away and it didn't matter because I'd always have those memories, no matter where I was." She paused, trying to control her tears. " You can love Blair. No matter how hard you try to convince yourself otherwise, you can."

Chuck was surprised by the speach. The girl chose the right words, and he didn't know how to speak in that moment. It was pathetic not to know how to speak with a slave.

" I'm sorry."

" I'm not." The girl answered. " I'm not sorry I met her. And I'll _never _be sorry I fell in love with her. And I'll miss her for the rest of my life, I know I will, but I'll never be sorry I could spend some time with her."

Chuck left and the girl smiled because she knew she had touched him. Deeply.

* * *

><p>When Blair woke up she saw it was already daylight.<p>

Where was Chuck? How could she miss _him _so damn much? She got up and went to his room and knocked. She couldn't be less shocked when she saw him with another woman. It was like being punched in the guts. She could feel the hot tears falling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

How could he pretend he liked her?

How could he make her fall in love with him?

She ran upstairs and put herself under the covers once again, until she realized how ridiculous she was being. She looked like a young teenager.

She couldn't love him. Better, she could never let him know she did. And that he hurt her. Because once Blair promised she would never trust a man. And she did. And she ended up foolish, thinking he would love her back.

" Blair?" She heard Chuck's voice calling. She got up and dried her tears. It was time to act like who she was. A slave.

" Good morning, Master. Do you need anything?" She told him, curtsying him. He raised his eyebrow. What was wrong with Blair?

" No. You don't need to call me master."

" Why not, Master? I'm just like the other slaves. " His eyes widened. Was she even listening to herself?

" Blair, we've been though this..." He said, tiredly.

" Yes, we have." She said, nodding. " And now we're back there." She was really annoying him. She wanted to be treated like the others? Ok, he could do that.

" Fine, _slave_, go make me breakfast and clean my room."

" Yes, master. Excuse me." She went to the kitchen and made his breakfast like the breakfast of a king. Like the other slaves would, she thought and went to his room give it to him.

After he ate it, she started cleaning. She was tired and her legs were hurting and was knees were bleeding for being kneeled on the hard stone floor. He noticed.

" You should take care of that."

" I didn't finish yet, Master." She mumbled the word master.

" I told you to take care of that. The room is well-cleaned, Blair." He told her with impatience.

" Fine." She snapped. He smirked. He was getting to her, playing his games, confusing her mind. " What's so funny, Chuck? I mean, Master?" He was laughing now.

" You are so funny." He mocked. She sended daggers to him with her eyes. " Blair, what is wrong?"

" Geez, you can't do _that _to me. You can't pretend to like me and then go to bed with some slut you don't even know the name the day after! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

" Are you jealous, Blair?"

" No!" She screamed. "Ugh, no one can ever talk to you!" Her angry tone made him chuckle.

" You _are _jealous!" She was about to answer when he got to her and kissed her cheek softly. " I'm just kidding Blair. I want nothing more than friends with you. You are a slave and I'm a prince. It would never work"

_You didn't even tried! _she wanted to scream. But she didn't. She sucked it up and nodded. It broke his heart she agreed with him. If only he knew what was on her mind.

And that was the moment, they realized you can't chose who you love, you just prove it.

Because what they had was a skinny love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your beautiful reviews.**

**I've been having exams so I couldn't update. Sorry :'( Please, don't be mad.**

**This is a Chair story only. **

**Warning: eating disorder**

**Skinny Love**

Blair wanted to stop. She did. But how?

She was so weak, so touched, so abused? She felt so worthless and she didn't even need to look at the mirror to see how awful she looked. She would never be wanted.

But Chuck had been alarmed. He made her eat lots of food and didn't let her run to the restroom afterwards. He wanted her to get better. And she knew it.

But she couldn't not eat. She couldn't purge. Then, what could she do? What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just feel like any other girl? Because she was Blair Waldorf, and she was never normal. She never really liked dolls like the other girls. She liked animals and bunnies and books. She'd always been smart.

What Chuck didn't know was that everynight, Blair purged. Every fucking night. She could not help it. _Bulimia_. Pathetic once again.

One day, Blair was in Chuck's room with him making her eat things. Then he wouldn't let her go to the bathroom and removed the lock from there so he'd come in.

They had become friends, and he didn't want her to be his slave. But she was. And he couldn't help but feel a little possessive. If he couldn't have her, she couldn't be with anyone else.

One day, he and his parents were eating.

" So, how is Blair Waldorf behaving?" Lily asked. Chuck shrugged.

" She's very polite and she is really smart, actually." Chuck answered. Serena made finally an interested face.

" Can I meet her? She seems amazing, mom." Serena begged. Lily sighed. That was so Serena of her daughter. She wanted to be friends with everybody she could.

" Whatever. If Chuck allows, you may meet her sometimes." Chuck nodded in aproval. He was tired of Blair being so alone.

" It would be good to her." He told them, surprising Bart, mostly.

" You genuinly care about this girl, don't you, Charles? Bring her to dinner." Bart decided. Chuck was surprised. He thought his dad would be mad or something. But Blair was too sweet to be declined.

" Okay, dad." He agreed, happily. Lily just chuckled.

When the dinner was over, Chuck took his sister's hand and took her to his room, telling her to wait, because he was going to get Blair.

Unfortunately to Blair, he found her purging on the bathroom. This was getting out of hand. Too out of hand. He hugged her from the behind and pushed her away from the toilet.

" What are you doing?" He screamed.

" What do you think?" She asked, between sobs.

" Stop this, Blair, please. You're beautiful. You don't need to do this. This world needs you. _I _need you." She looked at him.

" You do?"

" I do." He nodded and kissed her lips gently. When they broke apart, they realized what he just did.

" You told me this wouldn't work, Chuck." She reminded him.

" Because I was scared." He saw the hurt on her face. " I really like you." He didn't say he loved her , because it was too soon.

" Me too." She said quietly.

" And guess what? My father and Lily want to meet you. They want you to dinner with us." Blair flinched at the word food. " Unless you don't want." He said with a hint of disappointment.

" I'd love to. But what if I have the need to throw up?" He realized why she was so terrified.

" Then, I'll be there for you." He told her and took her hand. " Come, let's get you cleaned up." She nodded and he gently helped her to wash her face and kissed her lips.

" This means we are, like, together?"

" Only if you want to." She nodded and kissed him once again. " I guess this was a yes?"

" It was a yes." She confirmed. " I just feel so fat. I never want to go away from you. You are my home. You make me feel a bit pretty."

" Pretty? You are _perfect_. You're Blair Waldorf." She smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

" And Bass?" He looked at her. " If you cheat on me, I'll kill you." She informed. He just laughed. He loved her honesty, her smile.

" We should eat something, Blair." She shivered thinking about food.

" Will you hate me if tomorrow I have the need to make myself sick?" She asked, sadly. He just took her hand.

" No, but that doesn't mean you can do it." She chuckled a bit. He leaned and kissed her lips. " Come on, lets eat." She nodded and let him excort her to the kitchen. She sneezed.

" Are you sick?" He asked.

" No, I'm just cold." She gave him a small although fake smile.

" You could sleep with me today." She felt tears up to her eyes. Was it all about sex to him? Was he going to break her heart if she didn't sleep with him?

" I'm not ready, Chuck."

" No, no! Just sleep, really. I wouldn't push you. When you are ready, I'll be too." She nodded, sleepily and took his hand after eating some of the food he cooked.

" I'm full. Can we go now?" She asked. He smiled and lead her to the bedroom and gave her a cute t-shit and shorts to sleep.

" Dress in the bathroom."

" Thank you." She replied, giving him a small peck on the lips. His lips were so soft, warm, welcoming. And they were all hers. No one else's. Just hers.

She closed the door and quickly changed. Then she looked at the toilet and at the mirror. The Blair that looked at her was so much different. So fat. Too fat.

And the toilet was mocking her, teasing. Calling her names secretly. She started crying. She didn't want to do it, but if she didn't, Chuck wouldn't want her anymore and would cheat on her with some whore.

_You're not enough for him._

_He won't wait forever._

_Too fat._

_Never enough._

_Fat here, fat there, tighs too big, breasts too small. _

_Ugly. Fat. Ugly. You'd be better of dead. But dead is too good for you. Too simple._

She broke down sobbing.

Meanwhile, he was changing too, when he heard small sniffles. Blair was there for a long time. He should get in. He knocked. " Blair? Are you all right?" He asked, worriedly.

" N-no." He entered immediately and saw Blair on her knees, swinging back and forth, like in trance. He hugged her close.

" What is wrong, Blair?" He inquired, gently.

" You don't want me." She whispered, yet loud enough for Chuck to hear. He swallowed. Blair was a big mess. Her life was so messed up.

" Of course I do. What made you feel that way?" She pointed to the mirror, to herself. He kissed her forehead and put her in his arms.

" I'm so sorry." He told her, lowly.

" Why?" She asked. " It's all my fault. It's all my fault my dad hated me. He beat me, Chuck. Because I was worthless." Chuck clenched his fists in anger. How could a man be so cruel to a beautiful girl like Blair.

" You are anything but worthless." He told her, trying not to be angry at her. She didn't deserve it. It wasn't her fault. He just wanted to make her believe that.

" I'm sorry, Chuck." She said, honestly. He just shook his head in disbelief.

" It isn't your fault. You father didn't deserve you. I don't deserve you. You are the good I need in my life. You are _my _angel."

" I am?"

" You are." He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, passionatly. " You are my heaven."

He realized he didn't need to tell her he loved her, because the words didn't do a thing. He just needed to show it. To be by her side through anything and everything.

And she realized she didn't have to tell him she loved him, because she knew it and she knew that deep down he knew it too. Words were the root of the misunderstandings, aren't they?

_Come on Skinny Love, just last year_

_Put a little salt we were never here..._

_My my my my my my my my my my my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blair woke up, her head resting on Chuck's solid chest. She was so warm. And today she was going to dinner with his parents. She was so nervous. She was a slave and they were the kings.<p>

She had met Serena yesterday. She was a nice girl, and she didn't care if Blair was just a slave. They talked about fashion, boys, Chuck. Blair felt like she knew the girl her whole life.

" Serena told me you two are going to meet today." Chuck told her sleepily.

" Only if you agree." Blair replied with a small smile, kissing his lips.

" Only if you kiss me again." He groaned. She giggled and kissed him once again. She felt like a teenager for once. She felt good.

" So, I need to get up!" She whinned. " I need to help the others, and clean your room and your sheets and-" He kissed her once again just to shut her up.

" You are not a slave to me Blair. Let _them _do it." Blair looked offended.

" I don't like you having slaves..." She said slowly and he looked at her in surprise. She got scared by his look. " I mean, I'm sorry, I just..."

" Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. But I won't get rid of them." She nodded. She couldn't ask him to do that. Not yet, anyways. Perhaps someday he would see as clear as she did. Maybe.

" Well, get up, sleeping Beauty." She laughed. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure and kissed her neck. Then, he put her in the air.

" Put me down, Bass!" She giggled like a little girl. " Now, you like doing this, don't you?"

" Yup." He answered softly, finally putting her in the ground. " I don't want you to do chores today, ok?"

" Why?"

" Because you're too precious. _My _precious." She pecked his lips once again. She was falling for him everyday. And it scared her to give herself like that to a man. But for Chuck, she'd do it.

* * *

><p>She met Serena and the girls talked about everything (almost). Serena talked a lot more than Blair and seemed like a party girl.<p>

" I never went to a party." Blair confessed. " My parents wouldn't let me. I'm a lady."

" Well, you are missing lots of things. Did you ever drink?" The blonde asked. Blair shook her head. " Are you kidding? Not even a glass of whine? And smoking, never?"

" Nope. "

" Oh my Gosh, you're such a saint." Serena laughed. The truth is that Blair had once drank, and it felt kinda good, but her father catched her and beat her, so she wouldn't dare to do it again. She was still scared that Chuck would react the same way. " It only left for you to say you're still a virgin?" Serena giggled, but immediately stopped as she saw the blush on Blair's face. " Geez, you are a virgin. What world do you come from?"

" This world is mad." Blair answered.

" Yes it is, but a good kind of mad. You need to relax, have fun! You aren't the young you are right now forever."

" Obviously." Blair answered, rolling her eyes. Serena just laughed.

" What about you and Chuck? He never pressured you?" Blair shook her head. " That is so _not _Chuck. He must really like you." Serena stated. " But you slept at his bed yesterday and _nothing _happened?"

" We just kissed, Serena. He respects me."

" Okay, if you say so."

" Is this amusing you, Serena?" The brunette asked, smirking. Serena just smiled. " I think it's amazing he doesn't treat me like he treats the other sluts."

" Oh, you certainly talk like the jealous girlfriend." Serena mused.

" Oh, whatever, Serena." Blair showed the friend her tongue. Blair never had a best friend, neither boy or girl, because she was too screwed up for that. And her dad wouldn't aloud, would he? Of course not.

" You will do it one day." Serena whispered.

" Do what?"

" Sex."

" I like to call it love-making, but whatever you say." Serena chuckled and Blair grinned.

" Whatever you call it, just be ready. It is _amazing_."

" No more details, _please_." Blair pleaded, teasingly.

" Fine." Serena fake annoyance, but it was just faking. She really liked to be with Blair. The girl was so smiling and perfect, Serena wanted to be her best friend. And she was dating Chuck. That was a thing almost anyone could.

" I'm going to the dinner today, too. Don't worry you'll be fine." _If only you knew how wrong you are_. Blair thought. Serena couldn't know about her eating disorder. _Never_.

" Who else is going?"

" Nate. He's Chuck's best friend and he comes from a royal family too. He's a bit stupid sometimes, but he's a good person. I used to date him." Blair laughed. Was the anyone in world Serena hadn't dated (but in a good way, because Blair really liked Serena).

" I think I'm falling in love with him."

" With who?_ NATE_?!"

" Geez _hell_ no. Chuck." Blair said, mainly shocked by her friend's phrase.

" I think he loves you too, Blair."

" I'm just not ready to say the words. It's too sudden."

" Don't worry, take your time. The LY words are worth waiting." Blair smiled at Serena's support. " But it will come the day you'll go to bed and say I love you to each other. And then marry and th-"

" No more, Serena!" Blair shouted, blushing in embarassement.

" Seriously, you have the most beautiful love I've ever seen."

* * *

><p><strong>Drop a review? Please?<strong>

**If you drop me 10 reviews I PROMISE to update tomorrow. **

**I love you xoxo -Gossip Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Gosh, so many reviews. **

**Do the same and I'll update quick.**

**I'm sorry about the waiting.**

**thanks so much guys! xoxo enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blair was getting ready, concerned about her appearence.<p>

_Fat, that dress makes you FAT, didn't you learn that you can't wear that kind of clothes? Awful fat bitch._

Blair was trying to ignore it, and eat everything Chuck could give her. And not purging afterwards. Chuck entered the bathroom, worried that she was doing something stupid like wondering if she looked good or not. When he entered the restroom and saw her posing to the mirror, he held her.

" You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

" Thank you, Chuck." She said smiling and kissing his right hand. He turned her around and kissed her softly.

" Remember what I told you. You look _beautiful _and you _can _eat all that. Okay?" He asked, gently. Chuck was such a gentleman. He had changed. Better, Blair changed him.

" You will be there to remind me." She tried to assure herself. He nodded.

" Come, they must be waiting."

" Chuck?" He looked at her once again and saw fear in her eyes. " yes, Blair?"

" I need to call you master?"

" Yes, but don't worry, I don't see you like a slave." She nodded and he smirked. " You are much more gorgeous actually. And hotter." He dared himself to say. She chuckled.

" Pervert." He smiled and kissed her. " _My _pervert." He took her hand and lead her through the stairs. The room was huge, music playing. The king and queen were already sitting. Serena appeared running, with a brown haired boy, probably Dan. In the table was also a well-looking blonde, Nathaniel, she guessed.

She sat down next to Chuck and stared at the food. It all seemed so _perfect_. And Blair didn't deserve perfection, did she? No, of course she did not. It was bulimia talking with her and she knew it, but she couldn't shut her out. Her only company for so many years. She couldn't let go.

" You must be Blair." Lily said, gently.

" Yes, pleasure Majesty." Blair said politely like always. Bart smiled at the petite brunette.

" I like her." The king told Lily. " She seems, different..." Blair smiled softly. It was going well, she thought. Then she stopped thinking like that, because it always happens shit when everything is going ok.

" Me too." The woman said. Nate looked at Serena and Dan with jealousy. it was obvious he had feeling for the blonde princess. But Serena wasn't like that.

" Well, you may start eating." At the word eating, Blair shivered. She hated food. It made her sick. Literally.

The meal went well. They were all talking and Blair even opened up a bit. She felt so home with this people. More than she ever felt with her parents. Well, at least with her father. But she wouldn't think about that. The Kings were loving Blair. She was so polite, pure and... innocent. Chuck was relieved everything turned out good. Serena even shared a kiss or two with Dan. Nathaniel was feeling alone, so he whispered to Chuck 'Do you wanna go smoke something outside?'

Chuck nodded to his former best friend, which smirked. They excused themselves and went to the garden.

" So, what's the deal with Blair?" He asked to dark haired boy.

" She's so perfect, Nate, really. I mean, she is so different."

" She's hot too." Chuck's eyes narrowed. " I didn't mean it like that. But she is pretty, admit it." Chuck nodded. " Yes, she is. But don't you _dare _to try something with her."

" Because she is _your _slave."

" No, because she is too good for you." _And for me too, _Chuck thought, with sorrow. Nate just laughed and smoked the joint.

Meanwhile, Blair was socialising with Lily about girl things and with Bart about business. She was really smart for a slave. She felt that they were apreciating her presence and it made her unusually glad. But she missed Chuck. Where was he?

_He left you, fat whore. _Her mind spoke. Her insecurities were back in a while. Serena must have realized something was off with Blair, because she had her 'pity-concerned' eyes. Blair forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes and Serena seemed to let it all go. Thank God. Dan was really smart too. He read tons of books and usually brought that up. Blair was trying to be interested. But she still could feel the food on her stomach.

_Pathetic, Blair. I let you a bit free and you screw up everything we worked for. FAT bitch, purge that, now._

Blair shook her head and held back tears. " Are you alright, Blair?" Lily asked. Bart seemed concerned too, in his own way.

" I'm not feeling so good. May I be excused for a second?" Both the man and the woman nodded and Blair smiled greatfully.

When she reached the bathroom, she lay on the cold floor, crying. Chuck would be so disappointed. However, if this killed her it'd be fine to everyone. There were 4 billion people in this world, no one needed her. Not even Chuck, her _boyfriend_, was there. Where was he?

She threw up all the contents of her stomach and she hated it. She hated the feeling of emptiness that took over her. When she looked at the toilet, she saw some blood in there. She purged... blood? That wasn't good.

She cried her eyes out for lots of time until her eyelashes closed slowly and painfully.

When Chuck got back in the table with Nathaniel, he saw Blair was gone. " Where is Blair?" He asked to her step-mother and father.

" She said she wasn't feeling alright, so she went to the restroom." _Dammit Blair! _

When he got there, he saw her lying on the floor. His blood went cold. What was wrong with her? She had never passed out before. He glanced at the blood on the toilet. Oh, my, God, was that Blair's? She was pushing herself to the edge.

He told his parents he had to go now and so Blair would go with him. He laid her on the bed and lay besides her.

When she finally opened her brown eyes, she found Chuck crying. Chuck never cried. " I'm okay." She whispered. He hugged her so tight she didn't even know how could she breath.

" I'm sorry." She told him. She needed to stop doing that, it wasn't her fault.

" No, I'm sorry." He said, bitterly. " I told you I'd be with you. And I wasn't. I lied. I let you down. I'm _so _sorry, Blair. I was so scared of losing you."

" I felt so alone." She admitted. " I hated it. I hated my mind telling me I had eaten too much. And I was waiting for you to tell me I was beautiful, like you always do. And hold me. But you never came." One single tear slid down her cheek. " I felt left behind, Chuck."

" I know, I apologise. You don't deserve any of this. it's all my fault. I screwed up. Bad." She looked down. He kissed her forehead. " I'm so damn sorry." He whispered and he sounded mad. But Blair knew better. She knew he wasn't mad at her, but at himself. And she was letting him blame it all on himself. She was being selfish. She couldn't be selfish with him. She loved him.

" I still love you, Chuck." He gazed into her eyes and kissed her softly. " Please, never leave again." He nodded.

" I won't, I promise." She kissed his lips once again. " And you told me you loved me." She thought about the reply for a second.

" Yes, I did. I told you the truth. I love you, Charles Bass. I'll always love you. And that _will _ruin me, but I'll never stop thinking about you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." He smiled.

" I was so scared." He told her.

" Of what?"

" Of you, of everyone. I wouldn't let anyone in. Not even close to that. But you were so pure. You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be Blair. You are an angel." She chuckled. " You are." She blushed.

" You are such a sweet mother-chucker."

" Mother-Chucker?" He laughed at her. She nodded. " You are so damn perfect." He kissed her with all the passion a kiss could have. it was sweet and tender and she started unbottoning his shirt.

" Are you sure, Blair? I don't want to rush this." She nodded. "I'm sure, but please be gentle. I'm a virgin, remember?" Only her to make the situation fun.

He kissed her neck slowly. She was aching for him, desire filling her fragile body. She grabbed his hair and kissed him, his tongue and hers playing for control. She rolled on the top of him and zipped off his pants, looking at his gorgeous muscled body. This boy would be the death of her.

He started touching her. He took off her dress and got rid of the bra. She was only on her panties. He traded positions, so he was on command. She kissed his neck and took off his underwear. He did the same.

" I love you."

" I love you."

And soon, they became one.

* * *

><p>When Blair woke up she was naked, her back against his front. She smiled. She could get used to this kind of mornings. She felt like singing. It was the perfect first time. She loved everything of it. She hoped Chuck did too.<p>

_Of course he didn't, you're fat. _Blair was suddenly concerned.

" It was perfect, so whatever you are worrying about, stop it. I loved this." He didn't even open his freaking beautiful eyes.

" How did you know?"

" Your breath changes when _that _thoughts consume you. I know tons about that." She pecked his lips. " You are beautiful."

" That's because you're not looking at me." Blair said, smiling. He opened his eyes.

" Nope, still beautiful" She laughed and blushed a bit.

" You need to stop doing that?"

" What?" He asked innocently.

" You know what!" She whinned. " Making me blush. Complimenting me. Lying and telling it was good. it's annoying." His smile dropped and put his hands on her waist. He could feel her hipbones.

" You _are _gorgeous, Blair. And it was _amazing. Awesome. Legendary. Poetic_. I know lots of adjectives. I can't even describe it." She blushed once again. " More than all that, you look cute when you blush." She laughed and kissed him.

" This night was awesome." She whispered. He nodded. " I wouldn't mind repeating it."

" Oh, our little Blair is becoming naughty. I like it!" She smirked and kissed him slowly and painfully. Her hand was on his abs. He was feeling so in need. And so was she, she needed him. She needed to know he was there. He and her were one. She needed the assurance.

And after he gave it to her, they both got up and she showered and helped the other slaves cleaning the house up. Of course he told her she didn't need to. But she didn't find it fair to leave the hard work to all the other girls. Gorgeous girls, btw.

Blair read a little that day too. And hang out with Serena. Those two were getting closer and closer. Blair considered the blonde a sister and Serena did so too.

Nathaniel and Chuck hang out a bit too. And Blair was with them too, because Chuck didn't want to leave her by herself in the huge house. Her mind could play tricks with her. She had eaten and all that, but he knew it was hard to let go.

They didn't say they loved each other anymore that week. They didn't need to. Their kiss proved it, their nights together, their cuddles, their jokes, their trust. It was amazing- Blair felt amazing. And Chuck was changing. Nate wasn't liking this change that much because he needed a friend to be stupid with. And Chuck has always been that friend. Nate was trying to get to Serena, but she loved Dan and didn't want anything to do with Nathaniel.

" Come and catch me, you slug." Blair dared the raven haired boy to chase her. When he catched her, he kissed her neck and whispered " You're mine." against it.

Those little gestures of affection were growing stronger and stronger every single day and they were getting closer. Blair would tell him whenever Bulimia came back and he would help her too.

But the peace wouldn't last long.

" Charles, I need to talk to you." Bart told his son, seriously.

" Yes, father?"

" You're getting married next month. She's a princess from London."

And that was when it all got complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please with ideas! Love ya Xoxo- Gossip Girl :D<strong>


End file.
